


No Accounting for Happiness

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Pining, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Stiles finally had Lord Derek where he wanted him. It wasn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Accounting for Happiness

"He's ready for you, Lord Stilinski."

Stiles nodded as he walked towards the chamber at the end of the hallway. He was his father's son and omega heir to Beacon Hills. It meant that, as a high ranking noble, he was allowed his pick of alphas. Not that he needed much thought to choose the alpha he wanted because there was only one he had in mind.

A guard opened the door and Stiles stepped inside as the door closed behind him. No one would dare interrupt them during this private moment. The first thing that hit Stiles was the _smell_ of lust and alpha in the air. It was the best thing Stiles had ever smelled and he couldn't help but smile at it as he stepped towards the bed in the middle of the room.

Derek was the only son of Lady Talia Hale, though he was one of many alphas in the House of Hale. Stiles wasn't even sure if that House had ever birthed a child that wasn't an alpha. Normally, Stiles didn't care about alphas or Hales, but there was a reason he chose Derek tonight.

Derek was naked and on his back with his legs spread. Stiles could clearly see Derek's heavy cock raised for him and he licked his lips. It was going to be good to fuck this alpha.

"Hello, Derek," Stiles said as he cooed the words. "Aren't you a beautiful sight for my eyes?"

Derek's gaze met his, though he didn't say a word. The Hales weren't as high ranked as the Stilinskis, not anymore. That meant Stiles could do whatever he wanted to Derek and there wasn't a thing Derek or his family could do about it. Not that Stiles was going to abuse the alpha or take too much advantage. He was just going to have some fun with him.

Stiles placed his knee on the bed as he climbed into it. "Come on, Derek. Talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?" He rested a hand on Derek's inner thigh, enjoying the feel of muscle under his palm.

"I'm here because you want me to be here. What else is there for me to say?" Derek didn't sound angry. In fact, he sounded bored and Stiles didn't want Derek to be bored, not when they were about to have sex.

Stiles curled his fingers to press his nails against Derek's skin. "Now now, Derek. Behave. Show me what you're good for. _Present_ , alpha."

Derek stiffened and he bent his knees, placing his feet firmly on the bed and thrusting his cock up in the air. Stiles chuckled as he bent his head to kiss the tip of Derek's cock. He loved it when alphas presented and an alpha always presented when an omega asked them to do it.

"Good boy," Stiles said as he leaned back to disrobe. He threw the robe onto the ground before climbing back onto the bed, this time straddling Derek. He wasn't ready to fuck Derek just yet. He was patient.

Stiles placed his hands on Derek's muscular chest and smiled down at him. "Did your mother ever tell you why I chose you?"

Derek shook his head. "No, she did not."

His smile grew wider and he moved a hand to tweak Derek's nipple between his fingers. "Good. Dear sweet Derek, I hope you realize this isn't an honor. Not for _you_ , anyway. No, this is vengeance, pure and simple."

Derek raised his eyebrow. "What have I done to you? I barely know you."

Stiles bent low until their faces were only a few inches apart. "I know and that's why you're here under me. You ignored me while we were growing up, paying only attention to my best friend Scott McCall. I bet you thought I was some annoying omega and now look at the two of us. I have all the power here."

Derek started chuckling to Stiles' surprise. "Is that all? You're an adult and yet you're still acting like a child."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"If you wanted me to fuck you, all you had to was ask. I would have accepted then, just like I accepted now." Derek cupped Stiles' ass and squeezed. Stiles couldn't help letting out a slight moan. "I never say no to omegas. I know my place and right now, my place is under you. May I kiss you?"

Stiles nodded as quickly as he could and Derek surged up to capture Stiles' lips. Stiles melted under Derek's kiss and he let Derek take control. As they kissed, Derek's hands massaged Stiles' ass until he felt Derek's fingertips brushing against his hole. Stiles was already wet from anticipation of finally having Derek and it was easy for Derek to slip his fingers inside his hole.

Stiles moaned against Derek's lips and he sank back against Derek's fingers to get more of them inside him. It wasn't like he needed any prep, not when he'd been waiting so long to fuck Derek, but he liked the feel of being filled. Soon enough though, Derek's fingers weren't good enough. He wanted more.

He lifted his hand to pull at Derek's hair as he broke the kiss to stare at Derek. "As nice as your fingers are, I'm here for the main event. Fuck me good, Derek, and maybe I'll let you climb on top of me for the next round."

"I can flip you onto your back right now and really put some effort into fucking you. Or maybe I just want to see you dance above me. You look like a good dancer, _Lord Stilinski_. Better than when we were children and I saw you convulsing at the royal balls."

Stiles scowled. It was true that he'd been an uncoordinated child without any grace, but that wasn't who he was any longer. He didn't like the thought that perhaps that's how Derek saw him back then, probably saw him like that still. He was omega heir to Beacon Hills. He was a _somebody_ and Derek needed to recognize that.

Stiles pulled himself off of Derek's fingers. He reached back to curl his fingers around Derek's cock as he pushed his ass against it, enveloping his cock inch by inch. Stiles' breath hitched as he slowly took Derek inside of himself. Derek was a big alpha and while Stiles was soaking wet, he wasn't going to hurt himself by foolishing plunging himself on Derek. He wanted this to last.

When he was seated to the hilt, he took a deep breath and looked down at Derek. Now he saw emotion on Derek's face. No one could remain disinterested when they were balls deep inside of an omega.

"Oh Derek," Stiles said, singsonging the words. "I forgot to tell you earlier, but your family gave you to my family. Specifically, they gave you to _me_. Do you know what that means?"

Derek gripped Stiles' waist as he fucked up into him. "I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."

"It means, Derek, that you're going to be my obedient pet alpha." Stiles closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy how well Derek's cock fit inside of him.

Derek snorted. "I'm obedient because my mother taught me manners, unlike you. Honestly, Stiles, I don't know why you're trying to rile me up. Belonging to you doesn't bother me. Taking care of omegas is an honor."

Derek sounded so sincere that Stiles knew he was telling the truth. Fine, he wasn't going to be able to break Derek this way, but he was crafty. Someday, he was going to make Derek _beg_.

Stiles leaned down for another kiss. He was going to make Derek crave him for the rest of their lives.


End file.
